Blue Roses
by EriKl17
Summary: Jade West is a senior in Hollywood Arts. She sings, she writes, she dances and she's the most popular and scary girl at school. Her life though, is a mess and gets even messier when she falls for 26-year-old Beck Oliver. Did I mention he's her brother's best friend? Bade AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyy! *Tori's voice* I'm back! With a brand new story! This is just a warm up! I don't know If you like the concept, but I really hope you do. This story is kind of inspired by an argentine telenovela, "Floricienta" but just a small part of the whole story. I'm so excited I'm writing again! **

**Chapter 1**

**JADE'S POV**

I never thought _death_ was that close to me. I knew it existed somewhere far away, maybe in the movies I watched or the books I read and I didn't think it could hurt that much, because... well, I'm Jade West, until it happened. And when it did, it felt like I was the one dying. This is how unbearable the pain was.

At first, denial took place in my mind and heart. It was impossible. This couldn't be true. They couldn't have died. They were here yesterday morning, making breakfast for me and my big brother. We were fighting like always, cause this is our daily routine. Then Mom came with her homemade cookies which she made every single Saturday and made our day. Arguing and screaming was over. The only thing to be seen was me and Ian devouring the cookies and Mom, with her big bright blue eyes laughing and saying something to my Dad who had his arms around her petite frame. And that was it.

This was our family. My Dad, David West, a tall man with brown eyes and dirty blond hair who had eyes only for Violet West, the most beautiful mom I've ever seen and the most happy and generous person in the whole world and Ian, my stupid, irritating but caring big brother who was an actual copy of my father. That was our last day together. After breakfast, they left for an emergency at work, because "_owning such a huge company like ours, has its responsibilities too and not only its benefits_".

That was the last time they walked out of that door and never came back.

Then it was anger's turn. I was crying my eyes out uncontrollably, kicking and screaming everyone who got to touch me, cutting anything I could find and generally, making my room look like Hiroshima, after the bomb exploded. Why did they leave me here? Why did they have to go to that fucking meeting together? Why did they lose control of the car? Why? Why? Why?

Today, the day of the funeral, is like a nightmare. A nightmare which will be over when I'll wake up. But I know I won't. Everyone is here dressed in black. Aunts and cousins, friends and people from the company surrounding the people we all loved. Mom and Dad. My best friends, Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie are standing behind me with their parents, while tears are running down their faces.

Ian is holding me as tight as he can. My hands are wrapped around his waist and my face hidden in his embrace as he pats my back, whispering comforting words, while his body is trembling from sobbing. I can't hold my tears back either. It's like I have a lump in my throat. That's when I see his face.

Without a second thought, I release my grip form my brother who's all dumbstruck by my actions and fall into someone else's arms. Into a comforting and loving hug. My brother's best friend. My best friend. His left hand is resting on my back and with the other he gives Ian a short hug.

"Thanks bro." Ian says to him.

"You came." I whispered with my shaking voice and looked up at him, lost in his chocolate eyes.

"Of course, I did, cookie." He answered steadily using my nickname to cheer me up a bit, but started crying as well.

"They're gone." That's the first time I say it out loud.

"I know, Jade." His hand comes to rest on my shoulder while mine rests on his back and with my free hand I'm holding Ian's. For a while I don't feel alone. I have the two people I love the most in the world.

"Thank you for being here, Beck."

"I'd do anything for you and your brother, cookie."

**_2 years later_**

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Tori asked us with her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. We were sitting in Asphalt Cafe, Cat and Robbie flirting as always, Tori and Andre chatting with me.

"Why don't you come at my place for a sleep over?" I offered and all four turned to face me with huge grins. I knew they loved my house. It couldn't be able not to love it. It was huge, with hardwood floors, five ensuite bedrooms, a small office-library, big balconies with an awesome view of LA and an awesome swimming pool. Too bad it was only two of us in such an enormous house.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled back and pointed to their happy faces. They nodded and returned to their previous conversations.

I was proud to say that I was happy as well. At first I wasn't. It took me a whole year to recover from my parents' loss and try to become who I was. Crying was my usual habit for over 6 months and one day after seeing myself in the mirror being all depressed, awful and a mess I decided I needed to change. For the better. Jade West wasn't weak. Jade West wasn't a loser. Jade West simply wasn't this girl in the mirror.

So, I walked out of my room and passed my brother who was sitting in dad's office, (which was now his just like the company), with a shocked look.

_"Did you see a ghost or something?" I teased him and saw him grinning because of my sarcasm coming back._

_"Are you ok?" He asked unsure of what to say or how to talk to me. _

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I want a change. I want money." I simply said, standing in front of Ian. _

_"What kind of change?" His hands reached for his wallet to hand me a satisfying amount of money._

_"I don't know exactly. I'll tell you when I find out. I'm going to Cat's." I grabbed the money and left him without saying anything else._

_"Have fun and be careful."_

_When I rang the bell at Cat's house she stood frozen in front of the door staring at me, like a cow._

_"Aren't you supposed to scream and start cheering and yell "Oh, Jadey you're here. Yay!" and then hug me?" I asked imitating her high pitched voice. She immediately jumped on me hugging and kissing me._

_"Ok, that's enough." I pushed her off me lightly. _

_"I'm so glad you're back." She cheered and her brown curls bounced. _

_"Actually I shouldn't come here and I should be mad at you, because you left me pitying myself. You should have come and grab me from my hair and take me out of that house." I shouted. Cat stayed there again unsure of what to do, but when my face softened she started laughing._

_"You really wanted me to grab you by your hair, Jade West? I didn't want to go the hospital!" She answered and I couldn't help myself back but burst into a loud laughter. _

_We both decided that I should change my hair, and so I did. Cat and I walked to the nearest hair salon. When we came out of it, my dark blonde hair was now gone and its place got black curly hair with blue and green streaks, while Cat's was bright red, like her favorite red velvet cupcakes. She insisted to change her hair colour since she believed this was the way to stand by me. _

"Hey! Jade!" Andre shouted at me bringing me back to reality.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you what time to come over."

"I don't know. 7?" I replied with an irritated tone.

"Cool."

"Can someone give me a lift?" Tori asked shyly looking at each one of us.

"And why don't you get a driver's license like a normal teenage girl?" I snapped and flipped my dark hair grinning.

* * *

**The end for now. Or actually the start. :D What did you think? Get ready for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! :D**

**Kisses! :***


	2. Realization

**New chapter! This story just started! :D I think it starts to get interesting now! Hope you think that too! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**JADE'S POV**

"CAT!" I screamed at my red-headed friend who was sitting on my bed playing with her hair and hugging a pillow.

"Whatty?" She jumped up confused at my angry tone.

"Where did you put my blouse? It was right here." I shouted pointing to my bed.

"Which one?"

"The red one. Are you sitting on it? Because if you are I'm going to cut y-..."

Cat was looking at me with the face of a child who got caught stealing cookies from the jar and cut me off. "Nooo..." She sat up on the bed only to realize that she was indeed sitting on it and continued. "The blouse was beneath me."

"Come on! It was here the whole time and now it's all wrinkled and messy." I exclaimed sorrowfully. "What am I going to wear?"

Cat widened her eyes and looked at me strangely. "And from when do you care about your clothes, especially when only our friends will see you?" She raised an eyebrow at me smiling.

"Is it that bad to look hot all the time?" I snapped at her. She knew me too well, that's why she's my best friend. Although, she acts stupid, naively and childish most of the time, Cat is pretty smart. She was there for me when I needed her, she helped me get through everything that happened... Our friendship means the world to me. She's like the sister I never had. Ok, Tori is my best friend too but I know Cat since kindergarten and we became friends immediately. So, it's different.

"It's not." She answered and stared at me. Our staring-at-each-other game went on for a bit longer till I let out a sigh.

"You know, we're not alone in this house. I mean, Ian is here, the boys will be here, Tori, Beck..." I smiled when his name came out of my mouth. Cat was now shocked and pulled my hand to make me sit on the bed.

"Wait! You like Beck?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shh... Ian could hear." I whispered and made myself comfortable on the bed next to her.

"So you like him?"

"I don't know. I mean he always was like a brother to me. We grew up together. Well, kinda. He's 26 and I'm 17, almost 18 but...things have changed. I never saw how handsome and hot he is till now."

"Awww...that's so sweet. Jade West has a crush." Cat started tickling me.

"Don't you dare call me "sweet" ever again." I declared and pushed her off me.

"So the fact that I said that you have a crush doesn't bother you?" She grinned innocently.

"Shut up." I punched her shoulder lightly. "That's our secret Kitty Cat. No one can know. NO ONE!" I placed my hands on her shoulders to make her face me.

"Ok. Pinky promise?" She raised her pinky in front of me waiting.

"Pinky promise. But so you know, if you tell anyone I like Beck, I'll cut your pinky off. Got it?" I threatened.

"Sometimes you scare the hell out of me Jadey."

"Good. Now help me find something to wear...and no I'm not going to wear the pink t shirt you got me last year." I informed her when she was heading to my walk-in closet.

"But why? It's so cute." She pouted.

"You just said the reason why."

* * *

Being single isn't always bad. It definitely has its benefits. Right now though, it sucks. Tori is making out with Andre in my pool, while Robbie is splashing around with Cat who giggles shyly. I'm here...sunbathing (kind of since I'm so pale and easily get burnt).

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I still was with Ryder. I liked him, but it wasn't that serious, we were more like friends with benefits that developed to something more. I met him right after my parents died. Right after I started going out again. He was fun and intriguing, the definition of a bad boy. He had a motorcycle, tattoos and his whole attitude was the one of 'rebel without a cause'. Maybe that's why I liked him. Maybe after what happened I needed something to get me off the edge. I still remember the feeling of the adrenaline rushing through my veins on the motorcycle. Though, after my brother found out he wanted to kill me. Now that I'm thinking about it he was right. Ryder wasn't for me.

That day when we went at a motorcycle race, Ian was about to have a heart attack. Since he was my guardian he left his meeting, got Beck and came to see us or actually grab me and take me home. That wasn't what he did though. Ryder and I had a small accident during the race. We were on the vehicle when he got a sharp turn and made us fall on the ground with force. Ryder was ok, with some bruises and scratches on his arms and legs. Me on the other, hand wasn't that well. I broke my arm as it turned out. I can recall Ian's and Beck's angry and worried face. Ian hugged me and called an ambulance, while Beck punched Ryder in the face when he got up. One more bruise starting to appear in his face.

How couldn't I like Beck? He was always there for me and especially Ian who had a hard time adjusting to his new responsibilities. Beck, helped him with the company and Ian hired him as the main lawyer of our firm. He helped him take care of me and get through the loss. If it wasn't Beck we would be a screwed up family!

I stretched my arms and legs on my sunbed and decided that I wanted something cool to drink since it was so hot outside. I got up and fixed my black bikini.

"I'm going to get some juice." I informed the others.

"Can you bring me some?" Robbie asked.

"No. You have hands and legs, don't you?" I smirked and left.

I walked in the kitchen and checked our fridge for some juice when Hanna, our house keeper, stepped in.

"Hello sweetie. Do you want something? I can make you and the kids some snacks if you want to." She offered her warm brown eyes looking at me, smiling.

"If it's not a big deal." I smiled back. She works for us for about 20 years and I can say that she's like a mom to us. Her 52 years of life and wisdom helped get through with us easily...

"It's not dear. I will go get everything I need from the storage room."

"Thanks."

I was drinking my juice, sitting on the counter when Beck walked in, dressed in a suit, as usual.

"Hey, cookie." He kissed my temple softly.

"I've told you to stop calling me cookie. I'm not a child anymore." I exclaimed and tried to hide my smile.

"I know that. You'll be 18 in 2 months." He winked at me.

"So...stop!" I giggled. Yes. Jade West giggled.

"But why? It's so cute and you're cute so it matches perfectly." Beck stood in front of me smirking, with his hand next to me on the counter.

"Hm...You think?" I leaned a little closer unconsciously.

"I do." He replied and approached me. We were staring at each other when he took a step back, so I could hop off the counter.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm working on some cases and a few other work matters in your brother's office, waiting for him. We have to sign a contract and other boring stuff... What are you up to?" He asked me. God, his eyes are so gorgeous and his lips as well. The was his lips turn into a smile and... I have to stop staring.

"I'm outside with the guys. We're hanging out in the pool. Wanna come?" I questioned.

"I don't think so. I have to finish with work and..."

"Come on. For me? Please?" I begged him and grabbed him from his light blue tie. He gulped and I don't know if it's because of our proximity and for a second I think "Maybe he likes me."

"Ok. But just for a little while. For you." He chuckled.

"Perfect. Now go get off of this suit. Take Ian's trunks. He has many. I'll be outside." I kissed his cheek and headed to the pool when I heard him say "Yes ma'am." I smirked to myself and felt his eyes on me, so I wiggled my hips sensually while walking. I completely forgot I was still in my bikini and he was probably checking me out.

**End! What did you think? I tried to put some cade moments in this chapter. Is that ok? Do you want me to write more about another pairing? More bade moments? More jori? More tandre? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**

**Kisses! :***


	3. Water games!

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me that long but here it is! :D Hope you like it. Oh! In this chapter the gang is playing a game in the pool called "****_Sturdy Horse and Mighty Rider"_**** or at least that's what I found it's called. You can check it out if you don't get it at a site named buzzle, search "pool games for adults". Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**BECK'S POV**

"Ok, Beck, calm down. You are a grown-up man. Jade can't make you feel like that. Or maybe she can." I thought to myself while going through Ian's drawers, looking for a swimsuit and making a mess. My hands were unsteady and I was so clumsy from the sight of Jade in her dark bikini, in the back of my mind, or more specific, because of the desire and anticipation to touch her.

How could that happen? Jade is just 17,she's still at school, she's my best friend's sister. I can't do anything with her. I mean, I was there when she was born, I was there when she learnt how to ride a bike, or when she first went to school and when she had her first boyfriend. Probably that's the reason why I didn't like this guy at all, because all this time I've been secretly in love with Jade, even I didn't know it!

I never saw her like a woman until two years ago. We were at the New year's eve party her parents hosted every year, and that one time was the last one. She wore this long red gown and her hair was up in a messy ban and she was stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was a miracle I didn't kiss her right there in front of everyone.

After that night, I decided I could never get involved with Jade. It was just wrong. So, I started dating other girls and at first it was pretty easy for me, till now though. Now, it's almost unbearable to look without being able to touch.

A few minutes of thinking how I would act around Jade later, I grabbed Ian's light blue trunks and put it on, looking myself in the mirror. I wasn't that bad. The blue popped out and made a good contrast with my tanned skin, while my dark, shoulder length hair was perfect. Because if I was proud of something that had to be my hair.

Ready and more anxious than ever, I walked to the swimming pool where I found Jade sitting at the edge of the pool with her red Ray-bans on. She looked so hot but at the same time so sweet and innocent. My gaze travelled from her pale long legs, which were shining in the sun from being in the water, to her flat stomach and I couldn't prevent myself from looking at her full breasts that looked asphyxiating in her tiny bikini. Tori was sitting next to her chatting and I smiled when I saw Jade laughing at something she said.

"Hey girls!" I greeted them towering above Jade who looked up grinning at me.

"Hey." They both said and Jade patted the space next to her. I took the sit and wrapped a hand around her shoulder caressing her arm lightly. She leant to me, something that I didn't expect since she doesn't like hugs but was happy she did that.

"Becky, Hiiii!" Cat cheered looking at me and continued splashing around with the boys who nodded at me. I waved at them and turned my attention back to the girls, or actually back to Jade.

"So how's it going?" I asked them.

"We were about to play _Sturdy Horse and Mighty Rider_. Are you in?" Tori informed me.

"I don't kn-..." I tried to say but Jade cut me off.

"Of course he's in." She answered looking at me with a bright smile and I couldn't resist.

"Is it my idea or you have me wrapped around your little finger?" I whispered in her ear when Tori dove in the pool and left us alone.

**JADE'S POV**

His hot breath on my neck sent chills down my spine and for a moment I imagined his soft lips brush against this specific spot and then sucking it and his hands traveling through my body.

"And is that a bad thing?" I answered to him with another question, turning to face him so as our lips to be inches apart. He didn't speak for a moment. He was just staring at my lips like I was staring at his. When he looked into my eyes he finally said "I don't know. Let's find out, though."

"Guys are you coming?" Robbie shouted ruining the moment.

"YES." I screamed at him and he squeaked.

"Let's win this game." Beck said cheerfully rubbing his hands together and I followed him into the water.

"Ok, so I guess it's me and Andre, Cat with Robbie and Jade with Beck." Tori confirmed and everyone started getting ready for the game.

**BECK'S POV**

Wait. I'll have Jade sitting on my shoulders. I'll get to touch her. Oh my God I sound like a perv. "Wake up Beck. Stop that." I reminded myself and looked at Jade.

"Will you help me?" Jade said in a sweet voice and I dove in the water to help her sit on me. When I was back up, Jade's legs were wrapped around my neck and I could feel every inch of her bare skin on me. I gulped trying to focus on the game and rested my hands on her thighs to help her find her balance and keep her from falling but that didn't help either.

"Ready?" Andre asked and we all took our positions."Go." He continued. Then we approached Cat and Robbie to push her off his shoulders. They were the easy target so Tori and Andre followed us and helped us beat them. Robbie was so skinny that it was a piece of cake to make the red head fall. With a small _splash _Cat dove in the water giggling as she fell.

Now it was only me with Jade versus the couple. Jade was trying to get a hold of Tori and when she did she almost fell but I grabbed her ass and gave her a push. When she realized my hand was on her, I felt her body tense up and listened to a small moan, I swear it wasn't my imagination.

When I regained my composure I helped her get the upper hand again. Minutes later Tori finally fell and I started cheering with Jade. She immediately jumped off my shoulders and I turned around to see her with a huge victory smile on her beautiful face. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I brought our bodies closer so her breast was pressed against mine. My body though, was so cold from being in the water for such a long time in comparison to hers which was literally hot from being in the sun, that when she touched my body she shivered and I could feel her nipples hardening from the cold.

Trying to keep myself from doing anything inappropriate in front of the gang I said "We're the champions!"

Jade kept smiling and slowly approached my ear to whisper "Maybe we should do that again." Her plump lips touched my ear and I was getting more and more excited by her seductive tone and her touch.

"We definitely should." I replied placing my hand under her chin to lift her head up to stare into her light blue eyes. I don't think that this whole sexual tension doesn't exist. She likes me back. Maybe I should make the move. Maybe I shouldn't. I can't do that to my best friend. It would be like betraying him. I promised to take care of his little sister, not fool around with her. Being around her, though, is the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. Why is everything so complicated?

All this time when a moral war was starting inside my head, Jade was looking straight in my eyes and like reading my thoughts she said "Don't worry, Beck. It's not that bad to like your best friend's sister."

Her palms were now on my bare chest and she tiptoed so as her lips to be the same level with mine. She gazed at my lips, then my eyes and then my lips again and at this moment I forgot how to breathe, especially when she pecked my lips slowly and lightly, like that was the most normal thing in the world. Her lips were so soft and sweet on mine and I couldn't move. Jade bit my lower lip and left me standing in the pool while the others didn't have a clue about what was going on.

**The end! Did you like it? Is it too soon for a kiss? Oh! By the way, as you figured out, this story will soon be M rated, if you want to though! REVIEW to let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses :***


	4. Seriously?

**New chapter! :D Are you ready to read it?**

**Chapter 4**

**BECK'S POV**

"Hey bro. I'll be in my room with Cat and Tori." I heard Jade's beautiful voice talking to Ian and I immediately changed my direction, walking as quickly as possible back to the living room and away from his office. Away from Jade...

No. I haven't been avoiding Jade for a whole week! I just don't want to talk to her face to face. Actually, I do but I don't even know what to tell her. Maybe that I don't like her and I love her like my little sister? But we all know that I'd been lying to myself if I said so. I just... I can't forget this kiss. Even when I close my eyes I can still taste her, feel her, touch her...In my dreams she is mine but in reality she isn't and she shouldn't be.

But what should I do? I don't want to hurt her feelings and play it cool around her, especially when the only thing I want to do is hold her in my arms and kiss her. On the other hand, that would never work since I can't tell Ian, or anyone else. I have to be responsible and mature and move forward and look for someone else. Yeah! That's it.

All of a sudden, while I was walking in the hallway, a pair of hands grabbed me and pushed me inside a dark room. I was caught off guard so I looked around to see what happened, when I heard a _click _and the room, which I realized was the closet, light up.

"Hi." Jade said in front of me with an expressionless face.

"Hey Jade. How are you? Or should I say _why the hell did you drag me in the closet_?" I shouted at her infuriated and she smirked.

"That's a good sign." She clapped her hands and continued with the irony. "You're mad. Beck is not an emotionless machine. He can actually feel and speak."

"Seriously? That's so mature Jade." I raised my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Ha. Like avoiding me for an entire week is mature, right?" She crossed her hands on her chest looking sexier than ever. I was speechless. "I'll take that as a _No_."

"Look... Jade. You can't do that again. We're friends. Friends don't do that."

"The problem is that I can't see you as a friend. Is it that bad?" Her voice was lower now and her big blue eyes were looking inside of mine.

"It is, Jade. We shouldn't do that. Ian is my best friend. I promised to him that I'll be here for both of you and that I'll take care of you and..." I said staying as far as I could from Jade, leaning against the closed door.

"So the problem is Ian?" She asked and I could see hope in her eyes.

"No...No! He's not the..." I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Cause then we just wouldn't tell him or I could talk to him or..." She started mumbling.

"Jade, slow down." And that was when I had to make the toughest decision in my life.

"I don't like you." I blurred out. Jade looked confused and devastated, her eyes wide open. She didn't expect me to tell her that and to be honest I didn't either. I knew it was painful but I shouldn't give her fake hopes. Although, she didn't stop.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" Her tone cold as ever.

"Because...I am a man Jade. I just responded unconsciously." I said the first excuse that popped in my mind.

"So, what you're saying is that you are just a sexist pig and that you took advantage of me." She stated.

"No! Stop that. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I love you. I really do. But like my little sister." I placed my hands on her cheeks and my fingers were on fire touching her pretty face. I felt awful lying and causing her such pain.

"Ok." She said. "Let's just forget about it. Friends again?" I stayed looking at her weirdly and surprised. Was that a trick? Was she just messing around with me all this time? Did I look like a game to her?

"Ok?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question. We shook hands and she left me, for once more, alone in the closet. Me, my thoughts and my desire.

**JADE'S POV**

I was in my room in seconds, running so he wouldn't see the tears on my cheeks. After closing the door behind me I burst out crying. How could he not be interested in me? I thought he was. All this looks and touches weren't my imagination. I stormed in that fast that I didn't see Tori and Cat, who I almost forgot.

"He said he doesn't like me. He just kissed me because it was the natural thing to do, because he's a man. What am I supposed to do now?" I tried to explain between sobs.

"Jadey, calm down. He said that? He's such a pig!" Cat's high-pitched voice echoed in my room.

"That's what I said." I informed her and sat down between them on my king sized bed. "He's an asshole."

"He is, baby." Tori stroked my head lightly. For a weird reason I let her soothe me. "What else did he say?"

"That...that he promised my brother to take care of me and stuff like that..."

"Jade you're silly." Cat said and jumped off my bed.

"Ok. The fact that I'm crying won't make it more difficult for me to slap you." I raised my voice a little making Cat whine.

"No. I mean, can't you see it?" We stared at her waiting for the dumbest theory possible. "He just doesn't want to argue with Ian. He doesn't know who to choose. Jade or his best friend? Think about it girls..." Cat added and Tori nodded her head.

"So if Beck and Jade start dating, Ian would be mad, cause no matter what Jade is his baby sister and Beck knows that. He knows that he would kill anyone who hurt Jade. After all, we don't know what stupid manly code they have."

"Exactly." Cat cheered.

"Shut up. There's not a chance. This sounds stupid." I snapped.

"Really? Ok then. There's only a way to find out..." Cat kept on talking about her plan.

"What do you have in mind little redhead?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"What if you invited Jeremy here? Don't you have a project with him?"

"I like where this is going..." I nodded and smiled.

"You know that Beck spends most of his day here, so he would definitely see him. So, we'll see if he'll get jealous."

"Let's do this."

**BECK'S POV**

I was sitting at Ian's office trying to concentrate on getting my work done but I was utterly failing. I was supposed to take this week off the company to finish all of the loose ends before summer started and use his office at home, since he had all the necessary papers here. The picture of Jade on the desk thought was distracting me. She was smiling, which is rare for her to smile in pictures, her silky hair fell gracefully on her shoulders and the dark blue shirt she was wearing, made the blue in her eyes stand out. She was perfect and regardless her whole attitude thing she was so kind and sensitive, but also fragile. How could I make such a sweet human being miserable?

I decided that I wouldn't work any longer and headed to the kitchen. When I stepped in the sight in front of my eyes shocked me and made me want to punch the dude sitting next to Jade. It was a tall guy, not taller than me though, with blonde hair and he seemed quite the athletic type. His hand was on Jade's back and they were really close looking at a book and discussing. I coughed to let them know I'm in the room too, the envy and jealousy flooding my body. They turned around.

"Hey Becky. What's up?" She asked me like there was nothing going on.

"Won't you introduce us?" I asked her right away.

"Of course." She smiled at the guy. "That's Jeremy. We're studying. That's Beck."

"Nice to meet ya, man!" He told me offering his hand but I just shook my head. Did she get over me that fast?

"Yeah." I said coldly and Jeremy took his hand away. All this time Jade was looking at me blankly and returned to "studying" with him, a few minutes later. I stood there staring. They started laughing and I was getting more and more irritated.

"Do you need something?" Jade suddenly asked me.

"Yes. I need some water." I responded opening the fridge. My motions were so slow so I could stalk at them. The giggling continued but this time she touched his arms.

"You are so strong!" She commented and he said something but I couldn't hear because I was ready to literally drag him out of the house.

"Aren't you supposed to study?" I told them ruining the moment.

"Aren't you supposed to drink your water and look at your own business?" She snapped at me. I took a sip and left the kitchen. Not exactly left, I just stayed hidden trying to eavesdrop.

"What did he want?" The dude asked her.

"Obviously to drink water." She joked.

"Then why is his glass still full?" And that was when I realized I didn't drink it. I got in the kitchen again.

"I knew I've forgot something." I said while taking my glass with me.

**What did you think? I also wanted to tell you that I love you too guys and thank you so much for your reviews and generally, for reading this story. Thank you! Don't forget to review!**

**Kisses! :***


	5. What's up with Cat?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews for once more. They are always so constructive and help me with my writing. So, I tried to make the chapters a little longer, I also tried to make Jade a bit more "in character", but that's always difficult especially in an AU cause everyone has a different opinion on Jade. Last but not least, sorry if she seemed that ditzy but that's actually the point. She loves Beck, he's probably her first serious crush and she's experiencing emotions she's never felt before. When someone is in love, he/she acts a little ditzy or dump because love and desire are clouding his/her mind. So, one reason Jade is out of character here it's because she's lovestruck. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**JADE'S POV**

Beck's jealous reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

When the girls told me to call Jeremy I was thinking "Nuh...nothing's gonna come out of it. I'll just end up getting hurt once more" but quite the opposite happened and I couldn't stop reminding myself to thank Cat and Tori for their awesome plan. I was quite surprised seeing him act so dump and clumsy, which was definitely something new because Beck was the Golden Boy. He was always so restrained, kind, gentle and friendly but looked like he never felt anything. Like a businessman. Like he never leaves his emotions to get him or when he does he doesn't show it. This time though, he was filled with anger and I could see it clearly.

Jeremy and I were observing him, as he tried in vain to control himself. His anger though, still sparked through the air making everyone a little uncomfortable. His jaw was tensed and I could see a vein was pulsing in his neck. Still, I don't think that Jeremy got Beck's disapproval and aggressive behavior towards him, but I did. Why the hell would he act like it if he didn't feel something for me? Again though, does that mean that he likes me for sure?

However, the girls were right and Cat's stupid plan wasn't that stupid after all, because now I know what I want and that's Beck. And Jade West always gets what she wants.

After Beck left the kitchen I kept studying with Jeremy for about ten more minutes before he paid us one more visit. Really. We were studying, cause what Beck didn't know about him was that he had a girlfriend. An obnoxious, ugly blonde cheerleader but anyway. That didn't stop him from flirting with me, though. But I would never date a guy who's taken cause I'm not that kind of girl. I might be mean or crazy but I'd never be the third person in a relationship. The point is that he's not single and I'm not interested.

Next time Beck walked into the kitchen was because he was "hungry" as he said. He came in smiling naively and looked in the fridge for something that would satisfy his "appetite". He was taking his time searching for some food, opening cupboards and listening to my conversations with Jeremy, while staring at me like a hawk. When I turned to look back at him, he was right behind me.

"Looking for something?" I asked him angrily.

"Mmm... Yup." He answered so close to me and leaned between me and Jeremy to grab an apple from the fruit basket in front of us on the kitchen table. He also made sure to rub himself on me. If that isn't a sign then what is? I thought to myself.

He left the kitchen a moment later and I caught myself staring at his behind. He was dressed casually today, with torn dark jeans and a simple white shirt, while his fluffy hair was up in a messy ponytail. I observed carefully, the way the fabric on his arms was stretching dangerously because of his muscles. I admired a little more his thin yet muscular back and his perfectly shaped butt, cause for a guy he had a great butt.

"Is something wrong with this dude? He's such a jerk." Jeremy brought me back touching my shoulder to turn me so as he could face me. For a moment I thought I'd kill him right there and then and bury his dead body in our back yard but I shook my head taking a deep breath.

"First of all, don't ever call him a jerk and second, look who's talking! The biggest jerk who has a girlfriend but hits on me all this time." I started saying between gritted teeth but his hand didn't leave my shoulder so I added. "Oh! And I almost forgot. Never touch me!"

"Why?" He flirted without shame.

"Because if you keep your hands there, in the next three seconds you won't have hands." I yelled at him and started counting. "1..." He seemed to consider about it. "2..." I glared him and that was when he completely took his hands off me realizing that I would probably do what I said, since I grabbed my black scissors.

"You're a scary chick, Jade." He said terrified and gathered his stuff.

"You're now figuring that out?" I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed his bag and headed to our back door in the kitchen. "Thank you for your time!" I approached him, playing with my scissors. This was my favorite sound...

"You're crazy." He said and closed the door behind me with a terrified look. I looked outside the window, I saw him running towards the exit and I laughed with my heart.

* * *

The next day I was walking to my locker at school to take my book for my history class thinking about anything else but school... My mind was travelling to Beck of course. Our kiss and the previous day mainly. A few minutes after Jeremy's leaving I went to my bedroom and when I heard the front door closing, which meant that Beck left, I took my laptop and requested Cat and Tori to video-chat.

I told them everything detailed and they both cheered, encouraging me to make a move and when I denied to do so, they advised me to "Do something to make him make the first move." as Cat said. That sounded complicated at first but when I started thinking about it a little more I agreed that that's what I'd do. Seduce him. Make him want me. Make him admit what he feels about me.

When I looked back on the screen, I noticed something unusual behind Cat. That wasn't her room and as far as I knew these walls were different, so she definitely wasn't in her house. When I asked her she changed subject and when I insisted she said she had to go and left our video-chat. That was weird but I let it go. That's Cat we're talking about.

* * *

"Yo, what's up, Jade?" I heard Andre's voice and saw him next to me, his arm around Tori's shoulder and Robbie with them.

"Hey chica!" My Latina friend greeted me smiling widely knowing about my good mood.

"Hey guys! I'm good. You?" I said while shutting my locker with force, making them jump a bit. I smirked.

"We're perfect. Tori got the part in Sikowitz's new play!" Andre informed me proud of his girlfriend.

"That's great, Tor. Congrats!" I responded happily. "What is the play about?" I asked.

"It's called..." Tori started but was cut off by Robbie who hadn't spoken all this time.

"What is Cat doing?" He asked and we all turned our heads towards the pointed direction. Cat was in front of the soda machine with a huge bag next to her. She inserted a coin and got a soda, which she put in the bag. We were all staring when our little red-headed friend repeated the motion only to see that the bag was full of sodas and other junk food.

"What the hell?" I spitted out. What was going on with my best friend? "Robbie go ask her what's going on." I demanded and Robbie looked at me disappointed and with a sad face.

"Robbie, are you ok?" Tori asked rubbing his arm worried. Even I was a little worried.

"She...she doesn't talk to me. When I tried to, she run away." Robbie whined.

"She's hiding something or she's just being Cat like always." Andre commented and I gazed at Cat who was giggling alone and looking suspiciously around her.

"Cat!" I yelled and walked to her, the group behind me waiting for something to happen. When she heard my voice though, she started running. I tried to run behind her and catch her, but I lost her halfway. The last time I saw her, she walked in the black-box theater but when I opened the doors she wasn't here.

I came back to the gang and told them what happened. We all agreed that something's up and that we should follow her.

"I'll come with you." Robbie said and I couldn't say no to him, cause he looked so sad and madly in love with Cat.

"We can't though." Tori said and I looked at her. "It's our 1 year anniversary today so Andre is taking me out for dinner." She continued.

"It's ok. I'll go with Robbie."

"Ok. Just call me when you find something out." She said and our paths changed.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" My nerd friend asked, cleaning his glasses.

"I was thinking...maybe we should go to her house." I said and started the car.

"Great idea. Then I think we should go at school cause that's where I saw her bike yesterday around this time." He added.

We reached her house and got out to ring the bell. We rang it around six times but no one opened, not even when I knocked hard on the door. If someone was home he or she would definitely open the door after that knock! No one did though. Our next stop was Hollywood Arts. We parked the car outside and saw Cat's pink bike still there.

"Hey!" He elbowed me. "There she is." Robbie whispered and I saw Cat getting in the school from a window. We followed her carefully. Robbie stayed behind me since he was scared. When we climbed inside the window we realized we were in Sikowitz's class. The door in front of us closed and we run to catch our little friend. She lead us in the black-box theater but this time I also saw her climbing a well-hidden ladder.

A small door was there and I decided to open it without a second thought.

The light suddenly was off but I shouted. "Cat we know you're here!"

"Hiii!" Cat said with her high-pitched voice turning the light on.

"What are you doing here, Kitty Cat?" I asked softly looking around me.

"I'm staying here now..." She answered sadly.

"Why?"

"My parents went in a special place with my brother and they made me live with my aunt and uncle, but they're so weird..." After explaining me everything and that her Nona also was away I made a decision.

"Cat. Come live with me." I told her and her eyes widened.

"Jade I can't do that."

"Of course you can. You'll have your own room, we'll let you flash the toilet whenever you want..." She giggled and hugged me. I didn't move back, not when my best friend was hugging me.

"Ok. But ask Ian first."

"I will. Let's go." I said and helped her pack her things with Robbie.

"Robbie..." She called her crush and he immediately turned to see her. "Sorry, I run away. I know you care about me but I didn't know what to do." She whispered.

"It's fine. Now you're ok!" He said and Cat kissed his cheek. For a moment I was jealous. Everything was so easy for them. They were so happy and I knew that at some point they would end up together. I rolled my eyes and scolded myself for being cheesy.

"Cut it off. This is making me sick." I yelled and we left for my house.

"Come in." I instructed Cat and opened the door to get in my brother's office. There he was, sitting with Beck, who was resting on a chair in front of his desk and when I saw him my heart skipped a beat and for a moment I forgot what I wanted. I stared at him while Ian was talking with Cat. Our eyes locked for a while and I got lost in them. I smiled to him and he grinned back. Cat though, brought me back to reality.

"Jadey wanted to tell you something." She said in a whisper pushing me forward.

"Oh. Yes. Well, Cat's parents will be away for at least 1 year, her Nona too. She doesn't have anywhere else to go, so I invited her to stay with us." I told him, hoping to say yes. At first he looked at me, considering everything. At first he thought we were kidding but when he saw our serious faces he started talking.

"I don't know girls. It's a big responsibility. Cat did you talk with your parents?" Ian asked her.

"I did. They said they can't send me anywhere else."

"Ian, come on! She's basically living here already. We have sleepovers almost twice a week. Except that, you're gone most of the day. You won't see us and we won't disturb you." I said to my brother sweetly.

Then an idea came into my mind. I knew that he wouldn't say no eventually but I had a chance to catch Beck's attention too. You kill two birds with one stone. So, I leaned over the desk to approach my brother.

**BECK'S POV**

God, her new position with both of her hands on the desk was so seductive and such a turn-on. When she leant to take a better look of Ian, she bended a little and her already short skirt risen up more, showing of her long pale legs and her perfect ass. How could I resist her? Especially when she was so close to me and I couldn't touch her.

"That's a tough call. You know that you're like a sister to us Cat but it's..." Ian started saying but Jade cut him off bending a lot more which led me to catch my breath. I was now staring at her hot body and Cat saw me checking her out, but it was impossible to take my eyes off of her.

"Ian, please! We live in such a big house just by ourselves. I'm always alone...If Cat lived here would be different, you know." Jade continued and looked at me. My eyes unwillingly flew to hers and Ian's. "Beck, tell him."

"Um... Yeah! I agree..." I said unsure of what we were talking about.

"Tell him that Cat should stay here." She ordered and I agreed like she has casted a spell on me.

" She should stay here, man. Jade needs someone around and you're not always available..." I told my best friend and he seemed to change his mind.

"But she has you too!" Ian commented. I looked up at Jade to see her smiling.

"You're both guys. I need a girl to hang out and talk about girls stuff. And mom is not around." She frowned but regained her power and begged her brother with her look. This girl had magical powers.

"Say yes bro." I told Ian and he gazed at Cat.

"Ok, Cat you can stay for as long as you want." He said at last.

The girls started cheering and Cat went to hug Ian, while Jade came to hug me and I hugged her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear: "Thank you. Later we can find something to make it up to you." My breath got caught in my throat and I gulped. Before I could do or say anything she went to thank her brother and I stayed in my sit thinking of how she felt in my arms or how her breath felt on my ear.

**The end! What did you think? Some of you asked me when this will be M...I don't know yet! Not quite soon though. This is just the beginning! ;) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Kisses :***


	6. Memories don't fade away

**Hey! How are you all? I'm freeee! I finished with my exams and everything so I can write more now! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**JADE'S POV**

"And...it's done!" I exclaimed happily placing the last pillow on Cat's new bed. I put my hands on my waist and admired our work, while my redheaded friend jumped up and down excited. I have to admit, her room turned out really great, even if it had nothing to do with mine or my taste.

Cat chose the guest-room next to my room which had a view of the garden and the pool, as her current bedroom. It was quite spacious with lavender walls, wooden floors and big white windows that led to a small balcony, like in my room. After helping her move most of her stuff here we started decorating.

The white bed was covered with blankets and sheets in the shades of pink and purple and colorful pillows, while on the walls pictures of bunnies and unicorns were hang. On my dismay, on the shelves were placed tones of stuffed animals and pictures of her family and her friends. In a corner next to her desk with the orange chair, was a big pink armchair that she forced me to move from her house to mine, since it was her favorite and couldn't leave without it.

"Oh Gosh! Jade, it's so beautiful." She said to me and gave me a hug. I stayed there standing awkwardly waiting for her to stop but smiled because my best friend was so happy.

"It looks like a 12-year-old's room." Sometimes I really can't help it. I have to say what I'm thinking otherwise I think I'll explode, which I'd love but anyway. That's a lot of unicorns and pink! Although, the bunnies are the best part of her room. Cat frowned and shook her head like she didn't listen any of my words.

"When is Tori coming?" She changed subject, sitting on her favorite armchair.

"Around five. She'll come to help us with all of your clothes." I replied and rested against the wall.

* * *

The rest of my day, I spent it reading the "Scissoring". I needed some bloody scenes to make it up to all this pink I saw today. A few hours later and before Tori came I decided to walk around the house. It was a habit of mine, wandering around the hallways and checking every single room just to clear my mind and think. I was thinking about Beck. Again. Actually there wasn't a moment when I wasn't thinking about Beck. Even in my sleep... It's so weird because it's the first time I feel that way. It's the first time I care about someone else except me.

I passed the main bathroom and the first guest room lost in my thoughts, till I reached my parents' bedroom. For a moment I didn't feel like opening the door, I just stood there without moving. After thinking about it though, I grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly. The room was clean and everything was in the right order, the way my parents left it. It was like someone was still living in here, like someone was still sleeping on that bed or using the perfumes on the dresser... But that wasn't true.

Now memories and emotions surged into my soul like a storm. I could picture my mom getting ready for the day in front of the mirror, wearing this white silky robe, that still smelled like her and my dad reading the morning newspaper sitting on his armchair by the window with the glasses I found so funny on him. I could see my-five-year-old-self crawling to their bed because I was scared of the sounds the tree outside my room made at night. I was between them feeling like no one could hurt me. I was safe.

In the other corner of the room I could see myself asking my mom to comb my hair with her silver brush. I took a few reluctant steps towards the dresser made out of dark wood. My fingers touched the silver object and I could feel the tears threatening to start running down my cheeks. I held the brush and brought it closer, caressing it. I was holding it so cautiously like it was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. But then I realized that that's what it was. It was something my mom had. I run the comb through my dark locks and one tear escaped and then one more and one more, until I found myself sobbing uncontrollably.

I never surpassed their death. It's something that will haunt me forever, something I'll never get over, even if sometimes people think I've forgot it. Although I have to deal with it. You have to deal with your fears if you want to feel a little better, don't you think?

With tear stains still on my cheeks, I grabbed a picture of my mother when she was around my age. She was sitting on the black grand piano, which was now in the middle of our enormous living room. Both of her hands were flying across the long ivory keys and a small smile was formed on her beautiful face.

I blinked a few times to make the blurred vision go away and remembered all these times I was playing. All these emotions which could never be described. Maybe it was like flying. Maybe it was like travelling somewhere only I knew. In any case, it felt different. When I was playing I was never alone but at the same time I was. When I was listening to all these wonderful sounds that came out of my piano I could forget all of my troubles and fears. I was putting my heart into every song I played, while goose bumps appeared on my skin.

That's when I made the decision. I'll start playing again.

**BECK'S POV**

A beautiful sound, one I haven't heard in a long time, flooded the room. This noise was the sound of little sleigh bells and angels singing mixed into one magical combination. I felt the sadness of the music seep into my body slowly and spread throughout my veins. The song I heard was familiar and drew my curiosity more and more. So, I slowly opened the door of the West residence, afraid that this was a dream and one wrong step would make the music disappear forever. Though, that didn't happen when I pushed the door with a slight creak.

The sight in front of me was a beautiful vision. A vision I hadn't seen in the last two years. The old Jade West was back, sitting in front of the majestic _Yamaha_ piano. She wasn't just playing music, I felt like she was pouring her soul into the song. Her delicate fingers were dancing along the keys and her eyes were closed. I stood there, behind her admiring the talented person in front of me.

When her parents died, Jade lost a part of herself. A few days after the accident she swore she wouldn't play again. At first I thought it was because of the shock but when I realized she meant it I started worrying about her, because one of her biggest dreams was to become an excellent pianist. Two years later she was back.

With the next step I made, I hit my foot on a little table and made her stop and turn around. We were just staring at each other for a minute, like we always did.

"That was fantastic." I said in the happiest tone and approached her.

"Thank you." She responded shyly.

"Please, don't stop." For the first time in her life, Jade did as she was told. She kept on playing another melody. I sat next to her, with our shoulders touching. When she finished, she turned to face me smiling.

"You're playing again." I stated.

"I am." She whispered and rested her head on my shoulder lightly.

"And I'm glad." I wrapped my hand around her shoulder and rubbed her arm softly. I left a kiss on top of her head and she looked up at me again.

For a moment I thought about kissing her. I gazed at her red lips and licked mine. Knowing I wanted her, she smirked and leaned a bit closer. That's what I did too, since my brain wasn't working properly. I leant so close that our foreheads were touching. No one spoke for a while and no one moved. Our breaths were one. I closed my eyes and that was when the doorbell rang.

Scared and surprised at the same time we jumped up. Jade went to open the door and I stood up following her to see who ruined one more moment of us together. It was Tori.

"Hey guys!" She greeted us cheerfully and stepped inside.

"Hey!" Jade said a little less happy with her best-friend's arrival.

"Hi, Tor. Um..." I joined in the awkward conversation.

"Um..." Jade murmured.

"I'm going to take some papers and then go back to the office. That's why I came in the first place." I told them, looking at Jade while running my fingers through my hair.

"Ok. Um...It was nice seeing you Beck." She answered politely and headed to her room with Tori.

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mr. Reynolds." Ian said to the boring 50-something -year old in front of us getting out of his chair. I followed his moves and stood up to shake his hand feeling exhausted because of this awfully boring meeting. Well, no. It went great for us and for the company, but still my mind was with Jade. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what I should do with her. I mean I want something to happen between us but at the same time I don't, because I can't.

"You remind me of your father Ian. You are the best thing that could happen to this company." He said before opening the door and Ian held his hand with appreciation, nodding.

"I'm off kids. Beckett, send your parents my greetings."

"I will, sir." And finally he was gone.

"God, I thought I'd die of boredom." Ian exclaimed relieved sitting on his chair and we burst out laughing.

"Man, thank God it's over!" I continued laughing when the phone started ringing. Ian answered and I was immediately lost in my thoughts once more this day. The only thing I could think of was Jade. Her silky black hair and the sound of her laughter and those smart blue eyes... I knew what she did was to catch my attention and she was doing a damn great job. All her attempts to do so, made me think more and more of her.

"Hey!" Ian waved his hand on front of my face. "What are you thinking about Beck?"

"Um... " I started saying and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Or should I say who are you thinking of?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at me with a grin.

"Oh, screw you. No one!" I let out a laugh, cause what else could I say? I'm thinking of your pretty hot sister?

"Beckett, we've been friends since the age of 2! I know you better than anyone." The mention of my full name made me angrier but I stayed quiet for a while.

"Well, it's just a girl. I don't know if I want something to happen. She'll get me in trouble for sure. It's complicated." So, that was partly the truth.

"Who's that girl? Do I know her?" He asked with excitement.

"I really don't want to talk about her right now. I just have to forget her. Or at least try to." I sounded miserable.

"Ok. You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A men's night out. We'll call the guys and arrange something. We can go to Winston's. I can make a reservation. You'll find a chick to fool around and that's it."

"I don't know. We've work to do."

"Shut up. I'm the boss. I give you the day-off! Now, go get ready." He ordered and I couldn't say no, cause that was actually a good idea. Maybe forgetting Jade was the only solution.

**That's it! What did you think? Any suggestions? Oh I almost forgot! Some of you want me to keep this story T rated and others M. So, I'll try to please everyone and make you happy. What I'm going to do is write the M version but I'll inform you guys so you can stop reading. In other words the M will be like an extension of a chapter! Could this work? Thanks for your wonderful reviews once more! I want more though! :P **

**Kisses! :***


	7. In a dark club

**Hey! I think I'm getting better at this, because this chapter is the biggest so far! :D Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 7**

**JADE'S POV**

"Ugh... I'm tired and bored." I let out a sight, all of a sudden breaking the silence in Cat's room. I was sitting on the bed cutting the edges of my forked hair with my shiny scissors, while watching Tori and Cat organizing the closet.

"You've been sitting there all the time." Tori said slightly angrily, turning her head to look at me. I returned the furious gaze throwing death glares at her and she tensed returning to folding clothes.

"Blah, blah." I murmured returning my attention to my hair.

"Do you know what's fun?" Cat shouted happily leaving the pink top next to her on the floor.

"What?" Tori and I questioned simultaneously.

"Trying on clothes! We can fix each other's hair and stuff like that. Give each other a make-over!" She continued explaining proud of her idea.

"That's so girly." I pointed sitting up on her bed.

"Come on Jade. You know you wanna!" Tori tried to convince me with her weird accent. She came by the bed and grabbed my hand, starting to pull it. When she nodded to Cat, she followed her actions and after a few seconds of hesitation they got me out of bed.

"Fine!" I shouted. "Now what?" I shook my hands off them.

For the next hour we've been trying on some of Cat's clothes and then some of mine. I can admit that it was fun indeed and I really needed a girls' night. We were laughing and throwing the clothes on the floor making the room a mess again but it was ok cause everyone was enjoying it.

After wearing, or actually being forced to wear, a bright pink dress with a flower pattern, a white skirt with a baby blue top and an orange jumpsuit, I found something I really wanted to put on. It was a simple black dress with a scoop neck and a zipper which I could open as far as I wanted to. This dress was definitely mine but I couldn't remember when I bought it. I immediately grabbed it and tried it.

It was made for me. Even I could see that. It perfectly hugged my curves making it pleasing to the eye and the tight dark fabric around me was a nice contrast to my pale skin. I unzipped it a little showing a little cleavage and when I turned to glance at the girls I noticed their dropped jaws and admiring looks.

"Jade, this is just amazing." Tori whispered with her palm in front of her mouth and Cat agreed.

We kept on looking for other outfits but none was as awesome as my dress so I stuck with it and helped Cat and Tori find something different. Cat ended up with a tutu dress in pink, matching with a champagne belt and Tori found an emerald mid dress with silver details. All three stood in front of the mirror in the walk-in closet examining our idols.

"We look hot." I admitted and my two friends smiled.

"It's such a pity that we can't wear them with people seeing us." Cat declared disappointed.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Tori shouted and raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fuck! Is this like the other ideas of yours, Tori?" I protested with my hands on my hips.

"Shut up! All of my ideas were awesome." She continued.

"Last time you had an idea we travelled to a country at war and ended up in Yerbanian prison playing _rocks_!" I snapped and she raised her hands in the air.

"Ok. Most of my ideas! But this one you'll love!"

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Our redheaded friend hopped happily and excited.

"Why don't we call the boys and go out? Maybe a club?" The Latina informed us.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cat continued bouncing.

"Do you have to say everything three times?" I asked irritated and made her stop.

"Sorry! But please Jade! Pretty, pretty, pretty, please!" She begged with the face she used when she wanted something.

"Ok. If you stop doing that." I said at last.

"Which club, though?"

"Hm... Why don't we go at Winston's? It's relatively close and we have our fake ID's too!" I thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm so excited!" Cat said.

"You're always excited about everything, Cat." I murmured.

"But that's why you love me!"

"That's one of the reasons why." Tori told Cat sappily.

"Aww! Time for group hug!"

"Ugh...NOO!" I screamed but it was too late cause they were already hugging me tightly.

The boys immediately agreed when we informed them for our plans and they said they'd pick us up around 10. Next thing we had to do was fix our hair and find shoes to wear. The choice of shoes was the toughest but my black high heels were better in the end. I curled my black hair and pulled half up to show off my face. The only colour on me was my green-blue streaks and the silver necklace with the blue diamond drop, which was my mother's. In an hour or so we were ready...

"Hey pretty ladies!" Robbie said in a funny tone as we all got in Andre's car. We sat in the back and Tori leaned to kiss her boyfriend as soon as we closed the car door.

"Are you ready to P-A-A-A-R-T-Y-Y-Y!" Andre sang loudly to cheer us up.

"We are!" Cat, Tori and Robbie sang back.

"What did you tell your bro, Jade? He really let you two go out like that?" Andre asked while driving.

"Nuh. He doesn't even know." I replied looking outside the window.

"What? Jade what are we gonna do?" Cat said terrified grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry Cat. He'll come back really late from the office."

"And what if he goes to our rooms when he returns?"

"I already put pillows under our covers in both of our beds, when you were getting ready. I know...cliché, but it works every single time!" I smirked and she seemed relieved.

**BECK'S POV**

"This place is great!" I told the guys enthusiastically and took a sip from my _Manhattan_. The spicy drink burned my throat and tasted like fire, just how I liked it, leaving a bitterness behind...

"I know man! Now let's find you a girl!" Ryder screamed inside the loud club and patted my back as Ethan was looking around for his next _victim_. The others just laughed.

"You can't find a girl for your own tonight, so you're looking for a girl for me?" I asked my friend teasing him, knowing he had a girlfriend.

"You're such an asshole right now. That was a hit below the belt." He chuckled. "At least I have a girlfriend. And you don't!" He added with a funny face.

"You think that's hard? I have the whole night ahead of me. I can find one!" I bragged and the others teased me for my arrogance and the fact that I believed in my "abilities".

As soon as I said that, already two girls approached me. They were both so bubbly and tipsy from the influence of the alcohol. All the same. None like Jade. They wouldn't stop talking and flipping their hair constantly, touching me and trying to come closer. I stood there frozen like a rock, trying to make conversation but I realized that I couldn't talk with these girls. When they figured out I wasn't willing to flirt more with them, at least for tonight, they gave me their phone numbers and left.

"See? Two in less than an hour here. It's only 11 pm." I grinned heading back to our table showing the two numbers to my friends. They cheered and as soon as I sat back with them I saw another familiar face approaching us.

"Hey, boys!" Trina Vega, Tori's older sister and former classmate of ours in high school, greeted us. She had changed through the years, becoming more tolerable since she realized that having a nice voice wasn't true. I had to admit that Trina looked good. She was pretty, funny and successful, after all she had her own fashion line.

"Hey!" We all said back.

"How are you Trina? Wanna sit with us?" Ian offered her a sit next to him and she accepted.

Another hour passed and nothing interesting happened. Ian was chatting with Trina, Ethan found a girl to preoccupy himself and I was hanging out with Ryder bored of all the girls who came by to hit on me. Suddenly, Ian stood up with Trina walking behind him and I followed them with my gaze. Did my best friend have a crush on Trina Vega? That would be weird but not impossible.

When I lost them, because God knows where he'd took her and what they were doing, I scanned the club. People were dancing, rubbing on each other, while others were just resting on the big red couches enjoying they're drinks. That was when I caught a glimpse of the girl I'd never expect to see here. I jumped up unsure of what I was seeing.

"Beck?" Ryder called my name puzzled.

"I'm just going out for a bit. Be back in a sec." I announced to him and headed to the girl I saw. It was definitely Jade. She was wearing the tightest black dress I've ever seen and her perfect figure caught my attention.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I asked grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at me surprised by my presence.

"BECK?" She shouted and took a step back.

"I asked you a question." I repeated, bringing her closer.

"It's none of your business. I'm free to go wherever I want to." She responded outraged, her eyes sparkling in the dark club.

"It is since your brother is here too. And no, you're not free to go wherever, because you're underage." I said sternly and she opened her mouth to say something. She turned her head and that was when I saw Cat and Robbie dancing. Cat looked back to us also surprised.

"Ian is here?" Jade murmured to me.

"Yes. He hasn't seen you yet but..."

"Ok. That's perfect! I can stay a little longer then." She added.

"Jade, no! You can't stay. What am I going to tell him?"

"Nothing... You're not going to tell him anything." She stated her eyes staring into mine.

"I can't lie to Ian and I can't let you here in a place like this." My thoughts weren't clear, after observing her. She took a step closer and I could smell her perfume that drove me crazy.

"Please Beck. Do it for me." She begged while taking my hand in hers.

"No. I just want to protect you. Come on, let's go." My hand squeezed hers and pulled her with me as I headed to my table. I hated seeing her in a place like this alone. Anyone could hit on her. Anyone could see her swaying to the rhythm of the song playing. Anyone could touch her. And Jade was mine. Ok, not exactly but still...

"Leave me alone." She yelled at me infuriated and tried to escape from my hold. Then a guy saw the scene and came to us.

"Hey, dude. Leave the girl alone." He said with his hoarse voice.

"Stay out of this. Jade, come now." I demanded and the guy stepped in front of me, separating me from Jade. I could smell the alcohol from where I was and I realized he was drunk.

"She doesn't want to." When he said that I pushed him to get to Jade and I saw more people gathering around us.

"Did you just push me?" He screamed, grabbed my arm and punched me. I was tipsy from the hit and tried to stable myself holding my jaw. Jade. I had to take care of Jade first but then I had to hit the cunt. Jade, though, was already next to me, supporting me with her arm around my waist.

"Beck, are you ok?" She asked and I could see how worried she was. Her fingers caressed my face lightly and the pain was the last thing I could think of. Like her touch made me stronger I nodded and attacked the guy who hit me. I heard Jade calling my name and then Andre's and in seconds Andre was holding me back from punching the asshole.

When I lifted my head, I saw Ryder and Ethan holding the other guy, while Ian approached me to restrain me. The fight was over just like it started...in seconds.

"How did this happen? Jade, Cat what the hell? Why are you here?" Ian asked confused.

"It was my fault. I...I'm sorry...Beck..." Her voice was trembling as she leaned to take a look at me and estimate the _damages_, while ignoring her brother. I straightened my back and smiled.

"Everything's fine." I confirmed loving the whole attention she gave me.

"I don't know how you got here but it's time for all of you to go back home. " Ian reminded us.

"Ok. Andre is pretty much drunk so someone has to take him, Tori and Robbie to their places." I said and he agreed.

"Right. I'll take them with my car. Are you good enough to take Jade and Cat?" Ian asked and took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Sure."

"Thank you bro. And we'll talk tomorrow, first thing in the morning. That's not over yet." He said angrily to the girls.

The road to her house was fast and silent. When we arrived I opened the door for them and they got in her house.

"Cat go upstairs to sleep. You're so drunk!" Jade teased the red-head who was giggling alone. Cat started running to get to her room, but accidentally fell on the wall after tripping on her own heels. This is how drunk she was.

"Concussion." She shouted laughing and rubbing her head and we couldn't held back a laugh.

"Cat, be careful. Don't kill yourself on your way upstairs. Take off your shoes!" She said grinning still in front of the door. I leaned on the doorframe admiring her. That's one thing I liked about Jade. She cared about the people she loved.

"I'm sorry. I feel terrible right now. It was my fault. I should listen to you in the first place. I'm so dump for..." She started mumbling, something I found adorable.

"Jade, chill. I'm fine. You should have come but it's ok. I'm glad you're safe." I reassured her and cupped her face with both of my hands.

"Thank you. Not just for taking care of me...but for everything you've done." Jade whispered and leaned towards me.

"I've told you I'll do anything for you, cookie." She grinned, content from my answer and took a step back, realizing our proximity.

"I know. Goodnight, Beck." She said and placed her hand on my shoulder to reach for my cheek and kiss me. However, I don't know what got into me, I turned my head and instead of my cheek she kissed my lips. She froze for a second but when I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer she kissed me back. I pushed her against the doorframe and she placed one hand on my neck while the other rested on my arm. Her lips were sliding over mine smoothly and I could taste the raspberry flavor of her lipstick while she run her fingers through my hair to bring our bodies even closer. I couldn't understand where I started and where Jade stopped, that's how close we were.

The one who pulled away first was Jade. We were standing in the same position breathing heavily. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly and she had a sexy smile on her face. For a minute we just stared at each other. I didn't have to see her smiling again cause I could see it in her eyes. She liked the kiss. She's been waiting for it. _I_ couldn't wait any more for it.

"I knew you liked me." She told me seductively with that grin still on her face.

"Of course you did." I answered and covered her mouth with mine once more, in a hungry kiss. I nibbled on her lips softly and she closed her eyes letting out a moan. Then she slipped her versatile tongue inside my mouth and I knew I was head over heels for her. Our lips and tongues were in total sync and my body was aching for hers more and more. The blissful moment came to an end with the sound of Ian's car...

**The end...! :D Did you like it? Thanks for the reviews but If I had more I'd be even happier! Also, I'd love to read your suggestions for the story (cause I'm stuck) Thanks again. REVIEW! **

**Kisses :***


	8. Jade's punishment

**Heyyyy! Thanks for your reviews once more! I'm so glad you like the story cause I seriously started thinking that no one was reading it... So, I decided that the story will get M rated in one or two chapters but don't worry I'll inform you when this happens! Also I wanted to tell you that I'll leave for a week so I won't be able to write at least since next Wednesday! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**JADE'S POV**

"Do you think he saw us?" I whispered to Beck while taking a step back, away from him and his luscious lips. Ian locked his car and started pacing towards the entry of our house. The place where two minutes ago, I was making out with his best friend. He didn't seem angry or nervous. Actually he looked quite joyful.

"No. I think if he'd seen us he wouldn't be walking right now...He'd be running. To get me. Kill me. You know...Stuff like that." Beck muttered with a small smile on his face and I giggled.

"Hey. What are you two still doing here?" Ian asked us curiously as he stepped in front of us.

"Um... We were..." Beck murmured anxiously playing with his fingers. God, he was a terrible liar.

"Beck helped me with Cat. You know how she acts when she's drunk? Remember the last time she got drunk at your party? We couldn't..." I started mumbling uncontrollably and my brother raised his hand in a gesture that made me stop.

"Don't change the subject, Jade. That definitely won't help you." He told me sternly and turned to Beck. "Thanks man, for bringing them home. I owe you."

"Any time!" He answered running his fingers through his hair and for a second I caught myself thinking of how much I wanted to caress and pull his fluffy hair. I bit my bottom lip to keep a grin from appearing on my face and he looked at me with a lascivious gaze.

"Now you can go to your room." Ian demanded and I crossed my hands on my chest.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped at him and looked back to Beck.

"Seriously? After everything you've done today? You don't get to say anything." He continued slightly raising his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. Right." I answered bitterly and went towards Beck changing my entire attitude from _bitchy Jade_ to _being-around-Beck Jade_. "Goodnight, Beck. Thank you again." I said hugging him from his waist and snuggled my head on the side of his neck. He hugged me back and started swaying softly while hugging me. "You're the only one who truly gets me here." I pouted my lips and looked up at him seductively. Thank God, these signs of public affection were usual between the two of us and didn't caught anyone's attention.

"I really do get you, cookie. Goodnight." He said at last and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm going to my room because I want to." I announced, turning to face my brother.

Unwillingly, I started ascending the staircase, heading to my room, when my brother shouted, "That's not over! Tomorrow is Saturday, so I won't go at the office. We will talk, with both you and Cat."

"Yes master." I joked and left the two men standing behind me. "And Beck, put some ice on this." I said pointing to his cheek and he nodded.

I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed in seconds, dreaming about our kiss... It wasn't long though, till my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I immediately took it and grinned from ear to ear when I saw the message.

**_Beck:_**_Never pout or bite your lips EVER again when your bro is around. I don't know if I'll be able to resist kissing you next time..._

* * *

"WAKE UP AND COME TO MY OFFICE!" I woke up to Ian's voice who was knocking hard on my door shouting outside. I looked at my phone to check on the time. It was just 8am and he wouldn't stop knocking and bothering us.

"Come on. Get up." He knocked again on Cat's door and I heard her whimpering. "I give you 10 minutes to get ready." He added and left. That was when the door opened and Cat burst in with Mr. Purple. She climbed on my bed and snuggled with me, hugging me from the behind.

"Cat, I hate hugs..." I said under my breath. I was so exhausted that I couldn't even move.

"Lies. You love my hugs." Cat murmured with a rare hoarse voice and giggled. We stayed like this for 5 more minutes but then we decided it was time to get up and start our morning routine.

When we got ready we headed to Ian's office. He was there sitting behind his desk and grinning to us, pleased he woke us this early.

"Good morning sunshine!" He exclaimed happily with a loud voice.

"Please not so loud. My head is going to explode." Cat whispered holding her head between her hands with a face full of pain laying on the big couch in the corner.

"That's for drinking so much." He stated and looked at me.

"Why do you have to talk to Cat too? It was my fault we went at this stupid club. I also think that the fact she has a hangover is the biggest punishment. Let her go." I protested angrily.

"She lives in this house as well. You have to listen to me since you live under this roof. My roof, my rules!" He said calmly, remembering Beck's words when he was younger.

"Do you remember what happened when Beck's father said that to him?" I paused looking at him and he raised an eyebrow. "He bought an RV and spent the rest of his teenage years there. So, what you're implying is that I should leave this house and buy an RV too?" I continued.

"Jade I'm not saying that you should live in an RV. Except that, you'd never do that. You hate RVs." My brother said calming down a little.

"Fair point." I agreed and took a sit in front of the wooden desk.

"What I'm saying is that what you did was wrong."

"What was wrong? It was wrong going out with my friends? Ian it wasn't even on a school day. We wanted to have fun! You didn't sneak out when you were younger?" I started defending myself and Cat desperately.

"No, I've sneaked out so many times I can't even count...but it was different with me."

"Why the hell was that different?" I told him raising my voice.

"Don't you raise your voice to me. It was different because mom and dad were still alive. It's different because now you have me. I'm your guardian. I'm younger. I'm closer to your age and I know what it feels like to have fun. Our parents though, were so strict that they'd never let me go even if I'd ask them. That's what's different. I never had someone to talk to because they were always busy with something else and they thought that clubs were destroying the youth and all of that was bullshit." He yelled infuriated and got out of his chair. He approached me and sat next to me getting a hold of my hands. I couldn't speak. I never knew he felt like that and that hurt me.

"I love mom and dad but they were always so conservative and oppressive... Do you think that they'd let you dye your hair and pierce your eyebrow?" He asked me sweetly and I nodded smiling.

"What bothered me the most was you two going out without even telling me. I would let you go. I would even drive you there and picked you up if you wanted. I would even take you with me but you didn't trust me." Ian kept talking, making me realize what I did was wrong at some point. I didn't think of him and I made my brother think I didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry." I responded lowering my head. "I really trust you...I don't know why I didn't say anything." I apologized and he kissed my temple.

"You're my baby sister and I love you, but I want you to be safe." Ian remarked.

"I love you too. Now what's my punishment?"

"Hm... I decided that I won't let you go out till your birthday. You'll go to school and then back home..."

"But Ian... My birthday is in almost 3 weeks..." I complained but he cut me off.

"I'm not done. Also, Beck will escort you everywhere you go. He'll take you from school and if you regret what you did and be cooperative I'll let you go out but always with Beck or me." He finished.

"Come on Ian. You can't do that. I'm not a baby..." I faked-complained this time enjoying the fact that I'd had Beck all to myself.

"That's your punishment. End of discussion."

"But doesn't Beck have to work? Did you even ask him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He offered. He'll drop you to school on his way to work and pick you up at 4 when he's dismissed. Then he'll work from his house or ours." He answered.

"Aha... Oh! Almost forgot. What were you doing at Winston's last night?" I inquired.

"Well, we decided to have fun like you guys did. Also, Beck was a little down because of a girl he had to forget he said... So I took him there to distract himself with something else. Aren't you asking to many questions?"

"I'm a curious person, what can I say?" I responded, thinking of Beck and if he did find this stupid girl to distract him. "Ok. Cat fell asleep on the couch." I said pointing to the red-headed mess in front of me.

"Let her sleep. I'll carry her to her room. Now go eat some breakfast. I asked Hanna to make your favorite."

**BECK'S POV**

"And how did she take it?" I asked Ian in his office looking at the papers in front of me.

"She took it well. At first she protested but then she accepted her punishment. Thanks again for doing that. It means a lot. You know how things are with the company." My best friend looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Don't even mention it. Why are you so happy?"

"Me? I...I'm happy just because..." He mumbled, readjusting to his sit.

"Spit it out. What happened with Trina last night?" I hit my hand on the desk and grinned.

"W-we just talked." I looked at him without believing a word he said. "Ok, we had fun." He formed air quotations.

"Oh my God! Ian Joseph West, you fucked Trina Vega?" I yelled.

"Shush man." He blushed.

"God, I didn't see that coming! And?"

"Um...Nothing. We decided to start dating and see how it goes." He blurred out.

We discussed about the nature of this relationship and I started thinking about my kind of relationship with Jade. Automatically, I thought about the kiss and how bad I wanted to see her. So, I stood up and got out of the office murmuring an excuse to Ian.

I bolted to her room and knocked on the door. When she opened I smiled and admired her beautiful figure. She was wearing a black short skirt and an aqua top that was loose on her and I couldn't take my eyes off Jade.

"Hey you." She smirked and opened the door for me to get inside.

"Hey!" I said and snaked my arms around her tiny waist. She pecked my lips softly but sexily and I locked the door behind us. She raised her pierced eyebrow and we both leaned and started kissing passionately. This time no one could wait as our tongues immediately fought for dominance, but mine sneaked inside her mouth. I devoured her and lead us to her bed.

When we were close enough she pushed me against it and climbed on top of me still smiling.

"How was your day?" She questioned and rubbed my chest.

"Good. But now it just got better." My hands were trailing her thighs. "Yours?"

"Same. I enjoyed my punishment." She said sexily and kissed my lips again and again. I brought her closer so as her chest to be against mine and I left wet kisses on her neck. I licked and starting sucking a spot making her breath speed up and grab my hair forcefully. When I started biting her she whined, loving the pleasure of my lips on her burning skin.

"I heard...Aaah...that you wanted...to forget a girl..." She started saying in between moans and I decided to find one more spot to suck on. The skin of her chest that escaped from her low-cut top seemed good, so I sucked on it. "That's why you went at this club. Did you get distracted?" Jade said out of breath.

"Yes." I replied barely paying attention since her body was jerking on mine. She paused for a second and stared at me angrily hovering me. "Her name is Jade. Do you know her?" I added and she seemed relieved.

"Funny." She whispered and kissed my jaw while her hands went under my t-shirt to touch my abs. I opened my mouth and then crushed her lips with mine again.

"Jade?" I said in between the kisses.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I muttered and she froze on me. When she lifted her head she was smiling again.

"Like a date? A date-date?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I mean if you want to. Maybe you could come at my place and I could make you dinner. I know it's not much but we can't really go out in public even if I want to..." And then she stopped me with another kiss. I took it as a _yes_.

**That was a ****_yes_**** indeed! What did you think? I'm waiting for all the proposals for their date! Do you want it to be at Beck's place or somewhere else and if yes then where? Have an awesome week and don't forget to review! Have fun!**

**Kisses :***


	9. Why I fell in love with you

**Sorry! That took me an eternity... But you know...it's summertime! I just got back from Santorini and I'll leave again in a few days. Sorry again! So...first of all, I hope you're having fun this summer and that you're resting and doing the things you love! Second, I don't know when I'm going to update again but I'll try to as soon as possible. I know it sucks waiting for a story! Third, I can't get sick of your reviews cause they're always fucking awesome and motivate me! **

**Now a few things about the plot. I tried to clear some things up cause I don't want you to think that Beck takes advantage of Jade. They have a special bond and I don't want to ruin that. I mean, yes I want their relationship to be hot and intense and passionate but I also want it to be sweet and caring. So, the sex scene will be maybe in a couple of chapters but I don't want it to be just sex but something more, cause the age difference is a fragile matter. Plus, I realized that I used the character of Ryder twice in this fic. That wasn't intentional. The first time I mention him is as Jade's ex and the second one as Ian's friend. I forgot about it so just imagine that there are two different Ryders! Lol! Sorry! :P **

**I also want to thank vanillaandtoothpaste cause she helped me a lot and made me realize so many things about my story! So, Thank you Livi! (update your story cause I can't wait :P) **

**Now you can enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 9**

**BECK'S POV**

Kissing her made me lose track of time. Her plump lips brushing against mine, her fingers playing with my hair and the low noises she made, were enough to lead me to forget what it felt like being away from her.

All of that seemed so natural and normal. I wasn't her friend or her brother's friend. She wasn't the girl I was forbidden to "touch". As cheesy as it might sound it was just us. I was for her and she was for me... Two souls, two completely opposite personalities in one body. Because in a weird way we complete each other, Jade is the extension of myself and I'm the extension of herself.

I still recall all those times I couldn't picture myself with Jade and when I did I thought I was a fool or there was something wrong with me. How could I look different at the girl I saw like my sister? What would my best friend think when I'd told him that I might like his baby sister? These questions were torturing me for the last 3 years of my life. The _years of doubt_, as I call them now, because then I didn't know if Jade felt something for me, so I couldn't risk anything without being certain, especially when I wasn't ready to admit I like her.

She was such a rebellious teenager, a girl that was repulsed by others' actions and silliness and never cared about what everyone else thought or said and didn't hesitate showing it in a really early age. Jade is a wild spirit, never attached to anything except for her family and the people she cared about. She was always hard to handle as a kid, at least to everyone but me. Her parents would be chasing her to eat her food or find her when she run away from her house and punish her. They tried to make her come to her senses but failed numerous times. The only person she trusted and listened to, was me. We had a special bond since then, a bond that never broke but only got stronger as the years went by.

After her parents' death, we came even closer. The only different thing this time was that I was bitten by the love bug. When she became a _prisoner_ in her own room and wandered around the house like a ghost, I was there to take care of her no matter how heartbroken I felt seeing the person I loved the most suffering like that. I was the only person she let in, literally and figuratively. We spent endless time crying, talking about everything she needed to let out and stayed in comfortable silence, because with Jade sometimes our eyes were able to tell us everything.

The fact that I was always by her side in this tough situation doesn't mean she didn't care about her brother, exactly the opposite happened. She came closer with Ian since they could express themselves and understood each other as the pain of the loss dragged them together.

The first six months were the most awful for all of us. Although, when Jade started to wake up from her own nightmare she also started changing. At first she started acting "mean" to others and the hurtful and malicious comments were more frequent to those who pitied her but that was just a slight development of her previous self. She wasn't so keen on showing any sign of weakness to the people around her. I had the privilege of that as well. Just like when we were kids, Jade bared her soul to me every time she felt like crap. This is how I fell in love with her.

Slowly but steadily.

It wasn't her body, or the way she dressed or her make-up. It was the whole package... I can't explain it with other words. It was just Jade and her personality. All these little things that made her what she is today.

I fell in love with the way she laughs when she's happy. I fell in love with the way she wrinkles her nose in disgust and the fact that she uses her hairbrush as a microphone in front of her mirror. I fell in love with the fact that she still watches Disney movies with Cat and enjoys it, even if she doesn't admit it. I fell in love with her passion for music and the fact that she can put her heart into a song and let people feel what she's feeling through her music. I fell in love with her because I know her better than I know myself. I even know she sneezes after chewing a mint gum and that she hates ducks.

Man she hates ducks!

"Babe..." I whispered. She looked up at me, lifting her head from my chest and smiled.

"Yes." She replied and pecked my lips sweetly. The heat of her kiss sent shivers down my spine.

"I have to go downstairs. Ian must be looking for me. I can't even remember the excuse I told him..." I said while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Come on Beck. Stay a little more. I'm so comfortable right now." She murmured with her face buried into my neck. I looked at the tangling mess of us and chuckled. Our legs were entwined, her body was basically on mine and my left hand was rubbing her back. We've stayed in this bed for at least 20 minutes, so 5 more minutes wouldn't harm us.

"Ok. But just 5 minutes." I told her.

"5 minutes? Don't you want to stay with me? Are you already bored of me? Do you wanna go at a fucking bar again so you can find another girl to..." She burst out with red cheeks.

"Jade calm down." I cut her off. "I can't believe you just said that. We had such a great time and now the moment is ruined and you..." I started saying but she interrupted me. How can she do that?

"So now it's my fault that the moment is ruined. God, why did you even get involved with me? You don't even want to hang out with me in public." She imitated my words and got out of bed. I immediately followed her and grabbed her arms.

"Just shut up and listen to me. I never said I was bored of you. Quite the opposite. I can't get enough of you. I don't want to go at a fucking bar again cause what I want is right in front of me..." The edges of her lips curled up slightly. "...and you know why we can't go out in public. You told me yourself. LA isn't that huge as everybody thinks it is. We have so many links and contacts in the entire city. Our clients could see us, your classmates could see us, or even worse Ian. So stop trying to pick up a fight, cause I'm not going anywhere no matter how loud you yell at me or how mad and pissed you are with me." I took a deep breath and looked in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"You promise?" She asked with the most sweet and innocent voice.

"Promise what?" I asked confused and freed her arms.

"That you'll never go anywhere no matter how bad I may behave..." And with that I started laughing. I couldn't believe in my ears.

"So, after everything I told you, you picked that up?"

"Hey!" She exclaimed and punched my arm smiling. "Stop laughing."

"Sorry. I just...couldn't believe that you thought that I would ever leave." I said more serious this time while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Can you just promise that to me?" She questioned again bringing her face closer to mine.

"I promised you before and I will do that again. I will never leave you no matter what." I closed the space between us and we started kissing softly.

"Now you have to go..." She informed me sadly, unlocking the door behind us.

"I do...but first..." I told her and kissed her neck playfully. She placed her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head back. In less than a minute, we somehow ended up on her bed once more that morning.

"Heeeeyyy!" Cat's voice and the door opening made Jade push me off the bed and I landed on the floor with a loud "boom".

"BECK!" Cat yelled shocked seeing me with her best friend on her bed, or at this point on the floor.

"CAT!" Jade shouted infuriated.

"JADE!" I said at last rubbing my head.

"Cat get in and close the door behind you." Jade ordered the redhead and she obeyed still out of words.

"You guys are together now?" She said with her palm covering her mouth and Jade and I nodded yes. For a moment I thought she would start screaming and shouting at me but instead she run towards me and hugged me on the floor.

"I'm so so so happy! You are finally a couple." She cheered and I laughed at her reaction.

"Cat, you are my best friend but could you get off my boyfriend?" She yelled at the giggling Cat and I was stuck by the idea of me being her boyfriend. I mean I knew it but listening to her say it out loud was something different. The good kind of different...

"Oopsie!" She got off me and went to hug Jade, who kind of accepted her hug.

"Sorry babe. Are you hurt?" Jade asked me concerned and stood in front of me with her hand standing out to help me get up.

"It's ok. I'm good!" I accepted her hand but pulled her down with me. She landed on top of me and we both burst out laughing.

"Beck! You're so dead!" I don't know if it was her threat or the fact that she was pressed against me but I touched her neck and brought her down for a kiss. As a result we started making out forgetting about Cat's presence.

"Ahem." Cat coughed but we continued anyway. "I don't know if I'm supposed to see that but I'll be in my room Jadey." And like that she bounced happily through the door leaving us alone again.

The kiss became more intense. She was rubbing on me, making it really hard, and I mean really _hard, _to resist her. She went down kissing my neck and then my collarbone and then reached my ear. She took my earlobe between her teeth and started sucking while her hands were caressing my lower stomach. Her hands were trailing down my stomach, going lower and lower and lower...

"Jade...I-I have to..." Her hand was as lower as it could get but I found the composure and gently pushed her off me even if I liked her hand where it was. "I have to go baby." I told her and pulled us both up. She frowned a bit and I kissed her nose lightly.

"I know."

"We'll talk tomorrow night. I'll pick you up from the park around the corner."

"That's right." Jade smiled and hugged me.

"I'll count the minutes..." I whispered.

"You're worse than a chick sometimes with you cheesiness!"

**JADE'S POV**

"So, that's everything that happened in the last 24 hours." I ended my description of the new events to Cat and Tori.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?" Cat complained.

"Because you were too busy sleeping after your hangover!" I shouted.

"Fair point!" She agreed and smiled.

"I just can't believe something like that happened. I'm so glad you guys are finally together." Tori said happily.

"Thank you. Both of you. Now I need a favor." I told the two girls in front of me. "Beck asked me out, but the only place we can go for obvious reasons is his house, so...I was thinking that I could tell Ian we're having a sleepover here so I could sneak out in case he comes back earlier than usual. Is that ok with you?"

"Fine with me!" Cat raised her hand.

"Me too! So you're going at his house, huh?" Tori teased me lifting her eyebrow and the next thing I know a pillow was thrown at her...by me...

**Soooooo? What do you think? I've thought about their date you all helped me with that! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Kisses! :***


	10. Date night

**HELLOOOOO! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It's been what? A month? It's just so difficult to write during summer! I just came back from my vacation ( I had so much fun btw) so now I'm ready to write again! This is a really big chapter here and I think that the next one will definitely be M rated since it will contain smut! This is a heavy T, just a little before M, but nothing "too much". Enjoy the big "BADE DATE".**

**Chapter 10**

**JADE'S POV**

My head is about to explode. School is over. The Graduation ceremony is in two weeks. I'm no longer a student. I'm going to college! Well, at least I hope so.

This year went by so fast...

I gave the SAT exams, for the second time, four months ago and it seems like it was just last week. I finished writing most of my essays and trying to describe my weaknesses, academic strengths and career aspirations for strangers to read, a few weeks ago. I sent my applications to so many colleges, I can't even count. All that, because I want to make my parents proud by going to college. Because I want to be something important in this world. I want to be like them.

It's just unbelievable. I'm graduating but mom and dad aren't here.

They won't be here to see me wearing this awful blue gown and itchy cap. They won't see me receiving my high school diploma from principal Eikner. Mom isn't going to cry and feel this excessive need to hug me all the time. Dad isn't going to take pictures of me, Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie, which would get on my nerves.

I couldn't help thinking all of that, which resulted to a few tears escape from my eyes. I brushed them off right away and a smile appeared in their place, cause my mind went to Ian and Beck, the people that I know will be there for me. They will be happy and proud of me.

"Back to work." I muttered to myself, regaining my composure. I had to finish one more essay. The most important essay of all. The one I'll send to Julliard. The university, where my mom went.

I grabbed my pen and started writing. Kind of. No... Nothing.

One minute passed.

Two passed.

Five.

Ten.

Still nothing.

Well, now, remember the scene of Bob Squarepants -yes, Jade West was watching it as a kid, but only because Cat forced me to- where he has to write an essay on what not to do at a stoplight? Got it? Yeah. That's me right now. Sitting anxious and frustrated in front of a blank piece of paper. Waiting for a miracle to happen.

I couldn't think of anything to write. I wanted this to be special. I wanted to write something that would be amazing, something that it would say _"If you don't accept me, it's your lose, because firstly, I will burn your house down and secondly, because I'm fucking awesome"_ or something like that.

Without anything popping into my mind I rested my head on the white paper and groaned in frustration. Thank God I would spend the night with Beck. And just like he read my thoughts and felt my urge to see him, I felt two hands massaging my shoulders. For a weird reason I knew it was Beck so I lifted my head and looked behind me, over my shoulder.

"Hey!" He whispered seductively in my ear, kissing it lightly. "How's my girl doing?" Beck asked me and kept on massaging me, taking all the pressure and anxiety away.

"She doesn't know. She's confused and tired." I responded with my head resting against his flat stomach and he rubbed my temples gently.

"Do you need any help? You know I was pretty good at writing essays..." He offered, while his hands went down, touching my neck, going to my shoulders again and then slipping slowly down my back. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I closed my eyes. I tried to think about his offer and shook my head, enjoying the light press of his fingers against my tense body.

"You know, I don't think that could help. You and me, I mean, trying to _work_ together." I commented and put air quotations to emphasize that we'd never work with the whole meaning of the word. "I wouldn't stop touching and kissing you..." I grinned from ear to ear and he came to stand next to me, leaning against the desk.

He cupped my jaw and kept looking in my eyes intensely. Then Beck smirked and let his mouth cover mine.

His lips, smooth against mine worked like a medicine to me. The kiss, took my headache and fatigue away and left only my desire to do more to him. I forgot everything about colleges, applications, essays and my future. What it mattered right now was Beck and his hot, wet kisses. My mind was focused on him and only him.

I stood up, with my hands grabbing the front of his shirt, without breaking the kiss and forced him to sit on my chair. I straddled him with my legs in each side of him and unbuttoned the first buttons of his white shirt. My tongue entered his mouth and he moaned when my fingers run through his hard chest. I gazed into his brown eyes, that seemed like chocolate to me... Sensual, pleasurable and sinful. His pupils were dilated and his breathe became heavier and faster. I could only imagine that I looked exactly like him at the moment.

"Aren't you enjoying this, cookie?" He mocked me, smiling deviously.

"Oh, I am. I bet you do too, Becky." I said in a low growl with my hands wandering around his body, which resulted in more gasps on his part.

"Excited for tonight?" He asked with his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. I smiled without him seeing it and said nothing. Then he looked up with a concerned look on his pretty face.

"What?" I spitted out with a slightly teasing voice.

"I said, excited for tonight?" He repeated steadily, his eyes locked to mine.

"I was thinking." I answered seriously, trying not to laugh with the nervous Beck in front of me.

"Y-You what?"

"I'm kidding silly. Of course I'm excited. Are you?" I said sweetly, leaving a feather kiss on his cheek, when I sensed his body relaxing under mine.

"Yes. More than you know." His response came out immediately just like his lips on mine. The sensual, intense kisses were gone. This time he kissed me softly, his fingers caressing my jaw, his palms cupping my cheeks, holding me like I was the most fragile thing in the whole world.

It was a nice change kissing him slowly and tenderly, without rushing things. It showed me that what we have is something more than physical attraction, more than just letting off steam. Something more important and meaningful.

And that's what he is to me. One of the most important people in my life and I'm going to prove it tonight...

**BECK'S POV**

Tonight... Tonight is the big night! Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like we haven't hang out with Jade before, but this feels so different.

"Mostly because it is." I reminded myself staring outside the car window, at the now dark and empty park I was supposed to wait for her. I was expecting her at any minute now. My heart had already started beating fast just at the thought of us tonight No. No. Nothing should happen tonight. It's still soon and she's so young. Even if I want to, I can't...

"I'm here!" She exclaimed happily, which was so unlike her, as she opened the car door and burst into the car.

For a moment I froze and all that, because I gazed at her.

Jade was wearing the most amazing dress I've ever seen her in. It sat on her body as if it had been made just for her. The black fabric hugged her curves perfectly, while the skirt of it stopped mid-thigh, only to show off her toned legs, which only looked longer with the high heeled ankle boots she had on.

"Uh hum." She coughed. "Close your mouth Beck. You'll catch a fly." She teased and leaned to leave a sweet peck on my lips.

"You're just so beautiful." I smiled and started the car but I saw her blushing.

After a few minutes talking about everything that popped into our minds, I stopped in front of the place I wanted to take her. Jade turned to look at me with a curious face.

"I'm pretty sure that's not your apartment." She chuckled.

"Think so?" I asked and got out and around the car to open her door. She stepped outside and I offered her my hand. She took it willingly, sparks flying at just this little touch and I guided her towards the empty beach after taking a blanket with me.

"Let me help you take your shoes off." I offered and kneeled in front of her, caressing her calf.

She smiled and said seductively, "Easy there boy!"

I smiled back at her and started sliding my fingers up the soft skin of her leg, while untying the shoelaces. She looked down at me and smirked when my hand went to her thigh just a little beneath her dress. Her hands grabbed my shoulder for stability and a satisfying smile crossed my lips when she sighed lightly. When both of her heels were off I climbed back up to face her.

She was mesmerizing. Cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes bright and dark at the same time... She drove me crazy. I kissed her forehead and took my own shows off.

We walked hand by hand on the cold soft sand, enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the coast.

"Where did you find this place?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I found it last year at random. It was my first favorite place." I answered honestly.

"And what's your new favorite place then?"

"Now, my favorite place is where you are." I paused and silence fell.

"You are so damn cheesy, Beck." She said punching my shoulder lightly. I laughed at her action and kissed her sweetly.

"You like that, even if you say you don't." I joked.

"Yeah, right!"

"You're a liar!" I objected and approached the water.

"No, I'm not! It's true. I can't stand these corny lines of yours." She shouted, trying to hide her smile.

"Liar! Liar!" I started teasing and when she was close enough I splashed her with the cold water and she frowned.

"You didn't just do that!"

The next thing I know is that I was soaking wet from head to toes wrestling with a too soaking wet Jade in the waves. She was squirming and laughing and I loved the sound of her laugh. That's a good way to start a date.

"Enough, Beck." She tried to tell me but her words were lost in between her giggles and the waves.

"Ok, but only because you're gonna catch a cold if we stay any longer." I informed and dragged her out of the water.

"Yes, mom!" She joked and accepted the warm blanket I offered. We stayed cuddled there, looking at the stars, sharing a blanket and for a moment, life seemed simple and amazing.

A few minutes later I suggested we go home.

"That was fun." She whispered grinning when I opened the door to my apartment.

"And that was only the beginning." I said in a sexy tone gesturing to get inside.

"Oh! What do you have in this dirty little mind, Beck?" I caught my breath at the harsh voice that came out of my girlfriend.

I couldn't resist because I was so tempted to do all these things I had in mind for her so I answered, "So many things, you can't even imagine."

She shivered when I grabbed her from the small of her back and brought her flush against my body. Our lips were connected again. She answered immediately to my kiss and didn't wait much to tangle her fingers with my hair. Her lips travelled down to my jaw and I closed my eyes letting out a low moan. What started like my game, just became hers. She had the power to control me even when I was thinking I was the one controlling her.

"Let's eat now. I'm hungry." She suddenly faltered, stepping back from me and making herself home. I took a sharp breath and turned towards her.

"First, you have to change." I said with a trembling voice and coughed.

"In what? You want to undress me, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I do, cookie, but right now I have to take care of dinner." I said trying to keep my voice steady while changing the subject.

"Oh...That's too bad..." She pouted and entered my bedroom.

When I finished preparing the table and changed into more comfortable clothes, she still hadn't come out of the bedroom. So, I decided to go and find her.

I wish I hadn't though, cause what I saw was an image I would never get out of my mind. She was standing in front of my wardrobe, searching in my drawers for something to wear, while naked with just her lacy panties on. Her back was facing me and I wanted so bad to touch her soft skin and cover her whole body with kisses. When she found my Beatles grey shirt and put it on, she turned and jumped up after seeing me.

"This shirt looks perfect on you." I blurred out.

"Thank you. I think I'm gonna keep it." She smiled.

"Ok! Now ma'am, will you follow me? There's plenty of food for us to eat."

"Oh! Of course kind sir." She said in a strange accent that made me laugh.

"Please take a sit." I offered gesturing to a pillow on the floor in front of the coffee table. When I looked at her she had on the biggest Cheshire cat smile.

"Thank God you didn't prepare anything fancy. I hate formal dinners and huge tables full of four different kinds of plates and forks and spoons, with enormous vases..." She admitted.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I chuckled and felt relieved for my choices for this night.

The next hour passed so quickly we haven't even noticed it was already midnight.

"And remember this time when your parents punished you for eating all the cookies...?" I said laughing uncontrollably.

"... from the hidden cookie jar?" She finished for me bursting in laughs as well.

"Yes! Oh my God, you climbed on the counter and searched all of the cupboards."

"And then I saw mom leaving a jar on top of the cupboards so as not to find them..." She continued laughing, rolling on the floor.

"And you couldn't reach them, but I was there!" I added.

"Come on Beck, you offered to help me! You climbed on the counter cause you were so tall and reached the jar for me." Her head was now resting on my lap with her body still trembling from laughter.

"I climbed because you were crying all the time! I wanted you to stop." I defended myself.

"Yeah! You don't even believe that!" She snorted.

"Ok, you just had the power to make me do whatever you wanted me to do, since then." I replied and caressed her silky hair.

"Really?" She said sitting up to have a better look at me.

"Really. And since then I'm calling you cookie, even though you threw up after eating the entire jar!" I joked and tears were running down our cheeks because of laughing that much.

When we calmed down and only our breaths could be heard she spoke up, "This is great Beck. Everything. Thank you." I smirked and forced her to come sit on my lap, still sitting on the floor.

"I should thank you. Thank you for existing. Thank you for being in my life." I simply said and I was certain that Jade would make a mean comment about my cheesiness, but instead she kissed me. I returned the kiss but this time she was pulling me down with her. Our bodies were pressed against each other's and her t-shirt had risen up, which didn't help since there weren't many barriers between us.

**JADE'S POV**

I just had to kiss me. Nothing could keep me away from him.

His strong body was on top of me and I could already feel him getting hard. My hands went at the hem of his blouse, playing and teasing the soft skin beneath and when I couldn't take it any more since I wanted to touch more of him, I took it off.

He was breathing hard and looking at me with a serious and lustful face. Our eyes locked. He leaned again this time running his hands under my t-shirt, touching my hips and then stomach, a little under my breast. I jerked and tried to make his hands go higher but he preferred to tease me more with his tongue inside my mouth and his hands rubbing my sides.

Inpatient as I am, I touched him above his shorts, making him moan and bite my neck hard. My fingers found their way under the fabric, getting closer to his boxers and then slipped in gently, touching his hard erection firmly. With that he jerked and got up.

"Um...Beck...Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize even though I didn't know for what I was apologizing for.

"It's ok, babe! It's just...We should stop." He said seriously and my heart almost broke into pieces.

"What? Why? Beck what's wrong?" I asked politely, touching his shoulder.

"Jade, I don't want to push you. We shouldn't rush things. I don't want to take advantage of you." Beck replied looking down at his tangled fingers.

"Wait. That's it?" I questioned him. "You don't- God Beck, it's not something I haven't done before. And right now it seems like I'm getting advantage of you." I smiled.

"Y-you... um...you have?"

**The END! SO! What did you think? Want to add something to the next chapter? Do you want a special place for the big M rated scene? REVIEW to let me know! Thanks for reading! I also wanted to say that I'm currently obsessed with NCIS:Los Angeles and mostly DENSI! SO I'll start writing fics about this ship! Want me to? Are you a fan as well? If you are PM me! Thanks again!**

**Kisses :* **


End file.
